


光

by uneccentric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneccentric/pseuds/uneccentric
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	光

1.  
德拉科从未想过黑暗是这样的感觉。  
他听着身边的恭维，声音却仿佛来自另一个世界，就像只有自己沉在水底，旁人都在水面上一样。  
不过他还是感谢这笔划算的交易——瞧啊，现在谁不想讨好马尔福家族，谁不想获得他这个“意外失明”的可怜人的青睐？  
  
2.  
德拉科是从第二十三天开始崩溃的，他只能由衷的感谢这是一个不可撤销的交易。他想起之前卢修斯的呵斥和纳西莎的劝说，不得不承认他们才是对的。他失去了视力，就像是失去了一切。  
  
3.  
第二十七天，他接受了这个现实，并学会了使用手杖，还有一些盲人适用的简单魔咒。  
  
4.  
第三十二天，他站在宴会的人群中，姿态和失明前一样优雅。  
他噙着恰到好处的微笑，由人们奉承和赞美，矜持的鲜少回应他们的攀谈。  
他就是在此刻看到从门外走来的波特的。  
对，是“看见”！  
他从来没有见过这么奇异的画面——在一片黑暗里，出现了一个波特，哦，还有格兰杰的一个衣角和韦斯莱的一个胳膊。  
  
5.  
第三十三天，波特应德拉科的邀约，共进午餐。  
德拉科再次看到了“亮着”的波特。  
他盯着他看了足足五分钟，直到他确定：波特能被看见，而且波特是自己唯一能看见的。  
他想不通波特为什么是契约里唯一的漏网之鱼。  
他明明看起来还是原先的样子，原来的颜色，看不出任何一点点在发光的迹象。但他又的的确确出现在德拉科一片虚无的世界里，顺带照亮了身侧的一小块。  
那真的是很小很小的一块。  
德拉科坐在他的对面，却感觉自己仍淹没在黑暗里。  
那种光就像深海之上的阳光，明明白白地浮在眼前，却不可触及。仿佛是假的。  
德拉科还是把自己的视觉体验告诉了波特。  
  
6.  
第三十四天。  
德拉科搬进了波特的家。  
此时他不得不感叹，波特真的是一个很好的人。他甚至为了自己请假三天，仿佛把这场失明都看作了他的过错。  
他显得那么愧疚，那么小心翼翼，甚至不敢直视自己的眼睛。  
也许我该提醒他的，德拉科想，这毕竟与他无关。  
但当他坐在波特的沙发上，看着他像家养小精灵一样准备好了晚餐，并在隔壁房间为他铺好了床之后，德拉科又改变了主意。  
我并没有提醒的义务，他对自己说。  
  
7.  
第三十四天。  
德拉科开始叫波特“哈利”。他把这看作对波特整整一天充当自己视物工具的奖励。  
就像现在，哈利直到把自己送进温暖的被窝才离开。  
他温柔地对自己说晚安，然后轻轻合上了门。  
然而，门关上的那一刻，光就消失了。  
德拉科安静的躺在床上发呆。  
他不在乎自己是睁着眼睛还是闭着，因为对于他来说没有区别。  
他又什么都没有了。  
没有了哈利，就什么都没有了。  
他不知道自己是怀着什么样的心态走进哈利的房间的。他只知道，要是留在那片黑暗里，他又会失眠一整夜。他想要在令人心安的光明里入睡，即使需要付出一些代价。  
但当德拉科钻进哈利的被子并舔上他的侧颈时，他还是升起一丝微妙的歉意。他卑鄙地主导了这场交易——就像娼妓用身体来换取金钱一样，他将用身体来换取一晚上的光——还在睡梦中的哈利是无权拒绝的。  
他把手脚都紧贴在哈利身上，用细腻的皮肤磨蹭着他温暖的身体，并着迷地看着他无形的光。在这一刻，德拉科总算从溺水的窒息感里解脱出来。他尽力汲取着光和热，直到哈利醒来。  
哈利看起来慌乱极了。  
为了不被他赶下床，德拉科又开始小口小口地舔着他的脖子和下颚。他感觉到哈利有一点细小的胡茬，那是通过视力不太能看见的。他又近距离地看着哈利轮廓分明的五官，一切都清晰得格外性感。  
他讨好地吮吸着他耳侧的皮肤，还有喉结，直到哈利安静下来，把手伸进自己的睡袍，环抱着自己。  
德拉科又开始一路向下，亲吻着哈利的胸肌。  
他从没有这么渴望过。  
他甚至分不清，是黑暗让他渴望光明，还是他本来就渴望哈利，只是黑暗诱发了他的渴望。他把脸依恋地贴在哈利的胸口，仿佛自己的半个身体也被照亮了。他就这样静静地趴了一会，感觉到哈利有些粗糙的手抚摸过自己光滑的背脊，又转向前胸，轻轻划拨着自己的乳头。他有时还会搓碾它们，除了些许疼痛还带来一些奇怪的感觉，让德拉科不由自主地颤抖着。  
这让德拉科感觉到有些害怕。他感觉自己仿佛是被强迫的——表面上是主导者，实际却是迫于对黑暗的恐惧，而不得不来到这里忍受哈利的玩弄。同时还要努力讨好他，挑起他的情欲，并满足他。  
他不想让哈利有任何回应的动作，于是他装作要向下舔吻，不着痕迹的摆脱了哈利逗留在他胸前的手。他用牙齿拉下了哈利的短裤，任由他的勃起的性器拍在自己的脸上。  
德拉科能嗅出一点腥味，但他不觉得脏。自从哈利成了他唯一的可见光之后，他身上的每一部分都显得稀有而珍贵。德拉科几乎虔诚地用脸轻蹭着炙热的性器——他的铂金的发丝与性器周围的黑色毛发交织在一起，显得淫荡而惑人。  
他听着哈利加重的喘息声，自顾自慢慢吞吐着。他仿佛无师自通般的，回转舔弄着上面的沟壑，任唾液从无法闭合的嘴里流至金黑色的毛发间。  
哈利看起来快要被他逼疯了，他忍无可忍地伸出手按压在德拉科的脑后。  
德拉科不喜欢这样，他感觉自己的嗓子都被填满了。但他喜欢看哈利失控的样子，也喜欢即将到来的结局——充满正义感的哈利怎么会把一个刚为自己做了口交的委屈的男孩赶下床呢？  
德拉科简直要为自己的计划微笑起来，所以他顺从的忍受着哈利逐渐粗暴的动作，并半真半假地发出抗拒的呜咽声，也不试图去擦拭被呛到后溢出的一点生理性泪水，任由它们可怜巴巴地挂在睫毛和脸颊上。  
当哈利终于射进德拉科的嘴里，他似乎慢慢从情欲世界里回归。他把脸上沾着白浊和泪痕的男孩拉倒身前，歉疚而心疼地吻着他。德拉科安心的享受着哈利的吻，他的视线也跟着哈利的嘴唇移动着。他满足地发现，哈利的吻移动到他身体的哪里，那个地方就好像被照得更亮一些，这使哈利的吻看起来格外温暖。  
德拉科懒洋洋地躺着，在光明里昏昏欲睡。他等着哈利吻尽兴，好乖乖地搂着自己继续睡觉。  
当德拉科发现哈利的手在他臀缝那里摩挲的时候，他才意识到事情真的失控了。  
他愿意用一次口交来换一点光，不代表他愿意在哈利床上被他操。  
他慌乱地推开了他。  
哈利看起来懵了，他盯着德拉科看了半晌，问道：“你不愿意吗？”  
他的声音里听不出情绪，可是传进德拉科耳朵里就像是一句威胁，就像是“你不想和我一起睡了吗”，或是，“不想做了就滚出我的房间”。  
德拉科根本没有料到这个。他想点头的，但他不想白白辛苦半天，还要被赶回黑暗里。他感觉太难过了，他没想到波特是这么卑鄙的人。还处在敏感状态中的泪腺被他的情绪刺激，一下子又激起了眼泪。他哭着摇了摇头。  
——他以为最坏的结果不过是哈利掰开他的腿，插进他的身体里。  
他没想到哈利直接离开了——就这么径直下了床，走出房间，带走了所有的光和德拉科的视力。  
德拉科慌张地想要爬下床，却一不小心被绊了一下，跌坐在床沿边。  
他的嘴里还残留着精液的腥味，身上被吻得有点潮湿，这让他在黑暗里感觉更加冷了。但他却无能为力，只能把自己温热的后背贴在冰凉的实木床沿上，把整个人都蜷缩起来，把额头抵在自己的膝盖上。可是当眼泪在大腿上不断滑落，他感觉更冷了。  
他完全猜不透哈利怎么想的，他觉得自己仿佛被嫌弃或是厌恶了。哈利明明知道他需要他。  
他感觉全身的都湿漉漉的，在黑夜里越来越冷。  
突然，他感觉眼前又亮起了一小块，哈利出现在他的面前，带着——该死的，润滑剂和安全套。哈利看起来一无所知，他似乎还伸出手想给德拉科一个拥抱，又不确定他是否愿意接受。他就这样僵在那里，根本不知道自己温暖的怀抱对于德拉科有多么致命的吸引力。  
德拉科已经不想和哈利解释任何事了，他把自己缠在他的怀抱里，依恋地贴着他温暖的皮肤，平复着哭泣后的抽噎。  
那一刻，德拉科觉得自己可以接受任何事。  
他用行动默许了哈利把自己抱上床，啃咬着自己没有被外人触碰过的敏感地带，掐着自己的乳头并一次又一次撞进里面。而他小声地呻吟，啜泣着，像是代表身体发出淫荡的邀请。  
他放弃了任何抵抗，并主动迎合着，感受绵延不绝的快感。  
随着哈利的动作，他能看到自己在明与暗之间起伏。  
我想近一点。德拉科带着哭腔哀求道。他用被插得颤抖不已的双腿夹着哈利，把他压向自己。  
于是哈利紧贴着他抽插起来。两人都感到被用力摩擦的地方又疼又热。  
但是德拉科喜欢这样。  
他失焦地望向哈利，最终在思绪一片空白中射了出来。  
一切总算结束了。德拉科如愿以偿地躺在哈利怀里，被他环抱着入睡。  
哈利还意犹未尽地在他耳垂上轻轻舔咬着，而德拉科已经陷入了半梦半醒之间。  
突然，他听见哈利的声音。  
我爱你，德拉科。  
是真的，我爱你。  
德拉科清醒了，他看着波特——他唯一有能力看见的人——他看起来光明又充满力量，承载着德拉科所有真正渴望的东西。  
那你可以每晚都抱着我睡吗？德拉科这样问他。  
当然、当然可以。  
好的，那我也爱你。德拉科答道。  
  
8.  
第三十五天。  
哈利醒来时没有看见德拉科。  
德拉科留下的字条表明，他已经恢复视力了。  
一切都结束了。哈利想。但他还是怀着一丝侥幸找到了德拉科——那时德拉科正在人群中接受着庆贺，他又恢复了高调而傲慢的样子。尖锐得让人喜欢却又不敢接近。  
突然，德拉科看见了他。  
金发男孩大大方方地向他走来，在人们的注视中抱住了他。  
他的眼中只有他，仿佛他还是唯一的光。  
  
9.  
第一天。  
哈利得到了两个愿望，他把一个送给了德拉科，一个留给了自己。  
德拉科的愿望是，家族荣耀。  
哈利的愿望是，一个与德拉科相爱的机会。  
他们都得到了。

END


End file.
